


Expedia

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Swan Queen Week, and that's what people do in summer, anyway established SQ, because it's summer, especially if they've never been on one like Regina, no h00s - they're unwanted and frankly not required, not sure why the show thinks people would want or need them, people don't want trash in their house, so I don't want trash in my fics, swanqueenweek, they go on holidays, they're booking a holiday getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma decides she needs a break from life in Storybrooke so she tries to convince Regina to go with her on a holiday. If she were in school she would probably get half a star for "you tried". Established SQ, where they talk holiday plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expedia

Emma and Regina were together in the mayor's office eating lunch in silence. This was new for them, usually their lunches were filled with laughter and kisses, light but intimate touches. To say the silence was deafening and a heavy burden was an understatement. Emma sighed again. Regina looked up at Emma for the hundredth time to see that all Emma's done was push the food around in her take away box. She couldn't take it anymore if Emma didn't want to be here then why come at all?

 

"Emma, you don't have to be here if you don't want to. Just because we are dating doesn't mean you have to be my shadow or I yours."

 

Emma looks up, confusion on her face. She wants to be with Regina, all morning she couldn't wait to be with Regina, but…

 

"I want to be with you. I was just thinking".

 

"About?" Regina put her fork down looking at Emma. Emma for her part gave all pretense that she's eating and put her food on the small coffee table.

 

"That I want a break, from all of this."

 

Regina was gutted. It was like someone ripped her heart and then kept squeezing it time and time again to cause pain.

 

"I see."

 

"I just can't decide where I want to go for a holiday. Do I go to a big city or somewhere more exotic like Hawaii? Do I want to go to Europe?  I mean I saved enough and the kid's away on holiday with my parents and violet to the enchanted forest. I bet you never had a proper holiday either so you'll have enough annual leave. In any case the place has to be warm and sunny. I can't stand more cold days. So you have to pick a warm place. That's my only rule," Emma looks quite determined even if she has a thoughtful expression on her face.

 

"Wait, what?" now Regina's utterly confused. Didn't Emma say she wanted a break? "I'm pretty sure if you want a break from this,  from us you don't need my input of where to go."

 

"Wait, what are you on about?"

 

"You said you wanted a break from all this, from us." Regina crosses her arms over her chest a bit defensive.

 

"No I didn't. Why would I?" she then realizes what she said and how it must have sounded like to Regina.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. No I meant I want a break from the town and work, not you. Never you." Emma looks horrified at the thought Regina expected her to want a break from their relationship. That was the last thing on Emma's mind. She's wanted Regina for so, so long that now that they're together Emma doesn't want to be away from Regina for even a second.

 

Regina exhales in relief. For a moment there she thought Emma was sick of them, of her. But no all Emma wants is to go away on a holiday with her and Henry.

 

"So what do you say?" Emma looks almost hopeful.

 

"It's late summer Emma. I don't know. I'm want to go but we will have to plan if you want to go this year."

 

"Yes I do. So are you in?"

 

"Yes I'm in. Give me a second," Regina says as she gets up and heads to the door. "Audrey, please clear my schedule for the afternoon something urgent came up."

 

Regina then closes her door and heads towards the table to pick her laptop.

 

"Well, Emma, I always wanted to go to Hawaii. Never had anyone to go with but I quite fancy the idea of being lazy in the sun with some ridiculous cocktail concoction"

 

"Wait, what are you doing?"

 

"Booking the trip," Regina a says very matter of fact. She logs into her laptop and opens the browser to search for holyday offers.

 

"So I need a couple of days to sort matters here but we can go on the weekend and stay until the Sunday after. You will also need a few days to sort out a deputy to help Tink, while you and your father are away."

 

"Wait are we really doing this? You're not doing it just to please me?" Emma is so so confused. Regina really seems into this.

 

"No. Now that you mentioned it I like the idea. I want to sunbathe and gain a bit of color where people I know won't stare at me. Sunbathing in my back yard is just so" and Regina doesn't say anything just pulls a disgusted face. "Going to the beach here is even worse. Do I'm totally in."

 

"Ok…" Emma's just out of words.

 

"Do you have a preference? Except the sunny part"

 

"No."

 

Regina sees that Emma's really out of it and starts to wonder if she's not forcing the blonde into it.

 

"Emma, if you're not keen to go we can look at it later and discuss it. I thought you wanted it. I'm sorry, I got quite excited," Regina says as she goes to close the laptop lead.

 

Emma sees the movement and instantly snaps out of it.

 

"No, Regina. I really want to go. I… you just took me by surprise. I was making all sort of speeches in my head of how I'll convince you to go on a holiday with me. You being so keen kind off threw me off my game," she reaches for Regina's laptop and starts to look at various resorts.

 

"To answer your question, I want to treat myself. I want to go on a spa resort, have spa treatments, hit the local beach bar at night, have food in exotic restaurants with an amazing view of the ocean."

 

They start scrolling though they pages looking at their options. In the end they decide on a 5 star Spa Resort on one of the islands. They book their room and then their flights. They leave Saturday morning from Boston. Regina books them an overnight stay at one of the airport hotels in Boston, and books the parking for their car.

 

\--------------------

"Is that all you're carrying?" Regina looks at Emma's tiny suitcase.

 

"Yeah, summer stuff doesn't take much space. Don't tell me you'll need all that," she says pointing at Regina's massive suitcase.

 

"Of course I do, I'm a queen and…"

 

"…a bit more refined. So you said before. I still think you packed too much."

 

"You never know."

 

Emma doesn't say anything else, just grabs the suitcase and loads it in the bug along Regina's smaller cabin suitcase.

 

"Excited?" Emma asks leaning in to kiss Regina.

 

"You have no idea. Thank you for this."

 

"My pleasure. I always dreamed of going somewhere exotic with the person I love. I'm glad it's you."

 

"I'm glad it's you too," Regina goes in for another kiss. Somehow Emma makes Regina fall in with her a bit more day by day. This, whatever she has with Emma is special, unique and she knows that were she to search all the realms she would not find a better fit for herself than Emma.

 

"Did you pack the tickets, money and all that?" Regina asks as she gets into the car.

 

"Yes, I did. But you can check if you want" she says handing Regina her laptop bag.

 

"Can we stop by an electronics store when we get to Boston? Will they still be open?" Regina says as she fastens her seatbelt and then opens the laptop bag to look inside it.

 

"Yes, they should. It's Friday. Why?"

 

"I want to buy a camera. Like a proper one and a selfie stick."

 

"You're not serious, are you?"

 

"I looked online last night and they suggested those are essentials to a trip. You never know."

 

"A selfie stick?" Emma's eye suddenly started to resemble mini saucers.

 

"Yes, dear. I plan to have many photos with you from this trip and a selfie stick will do that job perfectly." Satisfied that everything was inside, Regina closes the laptop bag and puts it behind Emma's chair.

 

"All there?"

 

"Yes, you can start driving."

 

Emma leans over and kisses Regina, she then turns on the car and pulls away from the Mayor's house.

 

"Hawaii, here we come."

 


End file.
